


Nessun uomo è (in) un'isola per sempre

by darkrin



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver ha confessato a Felicity: A causa della vita che conduco credo che sia meglio non stare con qualcuno a cui potrei davvero affezionarmi e Felicity ha abbassato lo sguardo, anche se solo per un istante. [...] C’è stato un tempo in cui Oliver era invaghito di Sara e non è mai stato innamorato di lei, ma la ama e non può immaginare di smettere di farlo e le deve così tanto, le deve - una vita intera.<br/>(Oliver/Sara con accenni di Olicity | ambientata durante la s2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nessun uomo è (in) un'isola per sempre

  
**Warnings:** ambientata da qualche nella seconda metà della s2, quindi spoiler fino a quel punto | puro flusso di pensieri senza nessuna trama.

* * *

  
  
 

  
  
   
   
Oliver ha confessato a Felicity: _A causa della vita che conduco credo che sia meglio non stare con qualcuno a cui potrei davvero affezionarmi_ e Felicity ha abbassato lo sguardo, anche se solo per un istante, prima di guardarlo con quei suoi occhi chiari e così limpidi, che sembrano vedere ogni segreto che vorrebbe nascondere a sé stesso prima ancora che a lei, e affermare: _Beh, credo… credo che tu meriti qualcuno meglio di lei._  
Oliver le ha detto: _con la vita che conduco_ e _credo che sia meglio non stare con qualcuno a cui potrei davvero affezionarmi_ ed è ancora vero, ogni parola, ogni sillaba - sono ancora vere. Forse, Oliver pensa, lo saranno per sempre o fino a quando un ultimo respiro spezzato non gli lascerà le labbra tumefatte, ma Sara –  
C’è stato un tempo in cui Oliver era invaghito di lei e non è mai stato innamorato di lei, ma _la ama_ e non può immaginare di smettere di farlo e le deve così tanto, le deve – una vita intera.  
E Sara è come lui: le stesse cicatrici che segnano la sua pelle, ricoprono anche quella della figlia minore di Quentin Lance, lo stesso sangue ricopre anche le sue mani – e Sara, Sara non ha bisogno della sua protezione, una parte di lui ne è consapevole. Sara, forse, è un’assassina anche migliore di lui e – Oliver si odia per questo perché è colpa sua, colpa sua – ogni cosa, ogni coltello che ha lacerato la carne e spezzato le ossa di Sara è una sua responsabilità: se solo lui non l’avesse portato sullo yatch, se non avesse avuto paura di Laurel e della convivenza e… - Oliver pensa, si farebbe uccidere per proteggerla, si farebbe uccidere come ha lasciato che uccidessero Shado e non sarebbe abbastanza per espiare le sue colpe, ma deve provare, deve salvarla, almeno lei, almeno questa volta.  
Poi, improvvisamente, il corpo di Sara è ovunque intorno a lui e Oliver non può pensare più a niente oltre al paesaggio delle cicatrici che frammentano la cute pallida della ragazza. Si china a baciarle, una ad una, sapendo che non basterà mai, ma sembra abbastanza, sembra l’unica cosa possibile e pulita nella vita che conducono - che potrebbe finire domani. Oliver continua a muoversi dentro di lei e il mondo pian piano sparisce.  
   
   
   
Non è il volto di Sara che vede, quando, poi, chiude gli occhi; non è il volto di Sara che gli fa tornare il fiato nei polmoni e gli appiana la fronte corrugata, ma Oliver stringe i pugni e si concentra sul respiro della donna che gli giace accanto e pian piano quel volto sparisce, soppiantato da un sonno agitato e dal viso dei morti.  
   
 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- nata perché avevo bisogno di spiegar(mi) perché Oliver passi dal bombarsi dallo stare con Sara a dichiarare amore a Felicity nel giro di un season finale.   
> \- sono pienamente consapevole di aver fatto un'indigestione di trattini e di flusso di pensieri, ma così è.  
> \- NO BETA perché puzzo o così mi hanno detto oggi, perché se ci sono sviste/strafalcioni ditemelo.   
> \- qualsiasi critica/pomodoro/commento è benvenuto.


End file.
